My friends from the past
by JusticeLG
Summary: The 0-8-4 brings Steve's friends from the past to the future. They see Steve but the place they once know is gone. The Avengers are trying to find a way to send them back. As Steve's friends try to adjust the 21st century, they want to stay with Steve. Can Steve convince them to go back or stay here for his own sake? (Hiatus)
1. What is going on?

It is just another day at the Avengers Tower, where Tony and Bruce are working on a device that SHIELD send over. It is 0-8-4 where it was first seen by Peggy Carter in 1945. While working on the device, the device starts to shake violently sends a screeching sound that is so loud that the whole tower can hear them. They don't hear JARVIS calling them that the rest of the team is coming down to the lab. They are standing at the back, covering their ears and waiting for it to stop before it got worse.

"Tony, what is going on?!" Bruce shouts

"I don't know what is going on. One minute, it is okay and the next, it starts to shake violently," Tony answer

"I don't think that it is supposed to that in any way possible,"

"Tony, Bruce what's going on?" Steve asks as he enters the room with the rest of the Avengers.

"I think we should take cover!" Clint exclaim.

Everyone hides for cover until the device opens a portal and ten people come out of it but they are unconscious so Bruce goes over to check for their vitals. As the rest are talking, Steve goes to have a quick look, he finds out that they are his friends and love interest from his past. He is thinking that they can stay on his floor so that they don't have to freak out or let Peggy slap him for missing his date 70 years ago.

"Well they are alive, but they are unconscious. Who knows when they would wake up," Bruce explains to them.

"So where they are going to stay. I mean we have a lot of room in the tower and I don't want any of them on my floor," Clint sneers

" Come on Legolas, haven't you hear the phrase "sharing is caring" before or you don't even bother about it," Tony jokes

"I don't have to answer to you to why I don't want to share with anybody Tony," Clint answer back

"Boys why don't you settle this somewhere else. We have a problem right now and I don't want the both of you to joke about it. If you do, I promise you that you will not see the living daylights out off your eyes,"Natasha threatens them.

"Yes Natasha," both of them answer as they are scared about the threat she gives them.

"They can stay on my floor. I don't even use most of the rooms on my floor since I'm still getting use to the 21st century. Besides, when they wake up, they are going to see a familiar face that they would not freak out when they see how advance the place is," Steve tells them.

"What do you mean by that Steve?" Natasha asks

"I think that the 0-8-4 just brought my friends from the past to the future," Steve tells them.


	2. Explanations to my friends

As Steve tells them that, all of them stare at him confuse.

"What do mean Steve?" Bruce ask

"I mean these people are from my past. Look there is my old colonel, teammates, Doctor Erskine is there along with Bucky, Peggy and look, Tony, your father is there too," Steve points

"Oh on I don't want to deal with him when he wakes up Steve so can you distract him when he and I are in the same room together or just distract him so that I can slip away from him," Tony speaks in a fast manner

"Tony you can't just avoid forever you know. You have to talk to him at some point," Clint points out

"I know that. I'll talk to him when I'm comfortable okay?" Tony suggest

"Um… I hate to point out that what am I going to do about Bucky? I mean his present self is still around and what happens that the both of them meet each other. The past Bucky would have a lot of questions to ask," Steve looks at Barnes.

"Should we tell them about what happens to them after the war?" Natasha ask

"I think we should if not they would be confuse ," Tony says

"Look, for now we just bring them to Steve's floor so that way they can ask Steve what is going on. So Thor can you help me carry a few of them upstairs because you have to carry Dugan since he looks kind of heavy?" Bruce asks Thor

"Most certain Doctor. I'll help you with this conquest," Thor says as he picks up Dugan

When they place all of Steve's friends in the spare room, he couldn't help thinking about their reaction that he is alive or telling Bucky that he crashed the plane into the Artic. He already got angry at him after Peggy told them that he jumped on a grenade and Bucky was furious about that and he got a lecture from him.

 _*Next day*_

Steve wakes up at his normal time to see if any of his friends have woken up. As he got into the room, he is bombarded by his friends as most of them are hugging him tightly. Doctor Erskine is standing at the back look at the commotion together with Colonel Philips, the Howling Commandoes are hugging Steve as they speak, Howard is laughing silently at the back and Peggy is smiling while Bucky is smirking at the thinking that his team is full of idiots, which he still thinks that.

"Well, look who's awake?" Dugan as he slaps Steve's back

"Yeah we been waiting for you Cap," Gabe say

"Did you look outside?" Steve nervously ask

"No why do we want to look outside …" Bucky never go to finish as the gang walk toward the window to see that everything has changed. Seeing that everything is advance like the technology, clothing, food, etc. As their eyes widen, they turn back to Steve

"Steve, why is everything look so advance?" Peggy ask

"Do you know what year is this?"

"April 16, 1943?"

"The date is correct but not the year. The year is 2014 so welcome to the 21st-century guys," Steve tells them ask the rest have the shock of their lives.

"The 21st century, that means that we are either old or dead," Morita points out

"Sort of. Most of you guys are dead except for Peggy and Bucky. There is the present Peggy and she is living in DC because she is retired since both she and the present Howard used to run an agency called S.H.I.E.L.D, which stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistic Division since they change the SSR to that and Bucky let just say there is a present you but he is in hiding," Steve explain.

"Wait why would the present me be in hiding?" Bucky looks confused

"Well let just say that there is one mission that requires all of us to retrieve Zola in Austria, which we zip line from a cliff into a moving train. We are fighting and one of the Hydra agents has huge machinery that shot you out of the train so I tried to grab you but you fell off and I thought you died but you survive the fall and Hydra got their hands on you and they turn you into their living weapon. They call you the Winter Soldier. When you are not involved in a mission, they put you in a Cryostasis Chamber also if you remember something from your past, and they wipe your memory until you don't remember that memory at all." Steve explains to him as his tears come out because he blames himself that happen to his best friend and would try to bring back home because home is where the heart is and his heart belongs to Bucky. Bucky looks at him as he tries to suck in that information and Howard tries to change the subject.

"How about me Steve? Do I have a family or am I married," Howard ask

"Yeah you got married. This is a surprise to me since you kiss a lot of girls and have a one-night stand. You got married to a girl named Maria and have a son named Anthony Edward Stark or Tony as we call him that and you pass the company down to him but he is not current running the company because of the whole Iron Man issue and his girlfriend, whose name is Pepper Potts, is the CEO of Stark Industries," Steve tells Howard

"Who is Iron Man?" Phillips asks as Steve put up a picture of his team

"This is the Avengers. The one in an iron suit is Iron Man, which is Tony, the one which a hammer is Thor the god of lightning and he the prince of Asgard from Norse Mythology, the one with the bow and arrows is Hawkeye or Clint Barton, the one with the stingers is the Black Widow or Natasha Romanoff and the one who is in green is call the Hulk or Bruce Banner because he tried to recreate the serum by using Gamma Rays. When he gets angry, he turns into the Hulk.

"So do we get to meet your team, Steven?"Erskine ask

"Yeah, Steve. Since you have a new team now, does this means that we have been replaced," Monty ask as most of the Howling Commandoes' expression fell

"Guys, they may be my new team but you'll always be my first team and they can never replace you,"Steve tells them ask they go up to him and hug him.

"Come on, I'll bring you guys to the common floor to introduce to my team," They walk out of Steve's room and walk to the elevator.


End file.
